1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an article of woman's apparel that is convertible to assume different wearing modes, and more particularly to a woman's shirt which is normally of hip length and is convertible into a shirt of about waist length that in one wearing mode has an underlying halter integral therewith, and in a second wearing mode has an overlying halter.
2. Status of Prior Art
The Carver et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,791 discloses a woman's sport shirt that normally functions as a waist-length, short-sleeved T-shirt. Provided on opposite sides of the hem of the shirt are complementary snap buttons. When worn, the shirt is readily convertible into a halter-like garment by raising the waist hem above the midriff, then lifting the front section of the shirt above the head and rolling it behind the neck to create a yoke joining the left and right portions of the front section which are then drawn across the bust of the wearer and interconnected by the snap buttons to form a bra-like support above the exposed midriff.
As pointed out in the Carver et al. patent, the modern woman is by no means confined to her home, and in this New Age is free to engage in a broad range of activities. She therefore requires a wardrobe that includes sportswear as well as apparel suitable for more or less formal indoor and outdoor events. Because the modern woman is often on the go and wishes to travel lightly, she seeks to simplify her wardrobe, yet she also wishes to be presentable and comfortable under changing circumstances. When involved in sports activity, her apparel for this activity must be free of restraints, whereas at a formal party, the apparel must have some measure of elegance.
In the convertible T-shirt discloses in the Carver et al. patent, the shirt is convertible into a halter that is more decorative and less casual in appearance than a T-shirt and therefore suitable for dressier occasions.
A conventional halter is a women's blouse that leaves the arms and the midriff bare, and is typically held in place by straps around the neck and across the mid section of the back. Because it affords more body exposure, it is somewhat cooler than a T-shirt. Moreover, a halter provides some degree of bust support. On the other hand, for some formal occasions a halter may be too cool a garment and have excessive exposure. What then may be called for is a short jacket to go over the halter.
Another limitation of the Carver et al. convertible T-shirt is that it is of waist length; hence when worn with slacks or a skirt, the T-shirt will not go over the slacks or the skirt. As a consequence, the junction between the hem of the T-shirt and the waist of the slacks or skirt will be exposed, and while for informal wear this is not objectionable, for more formal occasions it is desirable that the hem of the shirt overlie and conceal the waist of the skirt or slacks. Moreover, with the convertible T-shirt, in converting the shirt, all of the fabric on the front panel must be rolled or pulled over the head to provide a halter neck support that is somewhat bulky.